


Liantë

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Tauriel/Reader Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spider is never a good way to end a long day. Thankfully a certain elf doesn’t seem to mind them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liantë

You need to move. You just need to pack up all of your belongings and go somewhere nice. Like Lothlórien. Or even better, Rivendell. They don’t have to deal with any of the crap that you have to deal with.

You clearly remember a time when you could travel outside of the halls without being accompanied by guards. The only elves subjected to that torture were the two royals. Everyone else fended for themselves and that was fine by you.

Now there are whispers of fell things in the forest, and the King has decried that no one is to leave his halls without an escort. You were yet to come across an elf that was happy with the arrangement, as it meant that day-to-day activities now took far longer than they should have. Your monthly trip to the markets of Dale now took an entire day, whereas it used to take half the time.

“I had so many plans for the evening.” Your travelling companion sighs as the two of you tread wearily back to your rooms.

“I told you that you wouldn’t have the time, Sáralondë.”

Sáralondë huffs, hoisting her purchases higher on her shoulder. “Next time you can go by yourself. I’ll give you a list. If I have to travel with that Calaelen I might go off in search of the fell things myself! I’ve never met a more insufferable elf!”

Sáralondë was right. Calaelen was a soldier in the guard and Tauriel, Captain of the Guard, had assigned him to the travelling party you had been part of. He was a sharp shooter with a sharper tongue and even sharper hearing. He was also incredibly full of himself.

“Perhaps someone will complain and he won’t be assigned to us again?” You suggest, pausing outside the doors to your quarters.

Sáralondë laughs. “Who would dare complain to Tauriel? Her temper is as fiery as her hair!”

There’s no denying that. You usually have to watch your tongue carefully around her. The last elf that spoke out of turn has never quite recovered. “I shall see you on the morn.” You bid goodnight to your friend, letting yourself into your room.

As per usual, you don’t lock the door. There isn’t any need to. It’s an unspoken rule that no elf should venture into the dwelling of another without express permission. But with all the rules that King Thranduil is creating, you’ll probably have to start locking up too. The only issue with that is that there isn’t even a key for your door and the lock is purely decorative. The thought of locking your door is absurd as the idea of someone entering your rooms without permission.

Setting thoughts of doors, locks and intruders aside you set about readying yourself for the night. Whilst the bathwater heats up and your dinner cooks slowly, your thoughts turn to the days travels.

When you’d risen at dawn to join the travelling party Tauriel had been waiting amongst the crowd. She had been dressed in travelling gear and for one, fleetingly hopeful moment, you’d hoped that she would accompany the party to Dale and back.

Your hope had died as quickly as it had blossomed when you realised that she was prepared for a day of hunting fell things in the forest.

To many, Tauriel is an imposing figure with a stubborn streak as long as her hair. Many dislike her sharp tongue and occasionally rude nature, but it doesn’t bother you in the slightest. You like her strong will and her assertive attitude, all of which is so hard to find in an elf.

Unfortunately the qualities cannot be found in an elf that might one day return your silent affections. A male elf may poses each of these qualities and then some, but you’ve never paid them enough attention to notice. Unfortunately your affections have settled on Tauriel, possibly the only elf who has never shown an attraction to any one, male or female regardless.

Still, whether your affections are returned or not, your heart will always belong to her.

You have another early start tomorrow so you dwell on the Captain no longer. Tomorrow you journey to Lothlórien to purchase some scrolls for the library. It is a journey that will take you just over a week and you will need your strength.

You decide on an early night, readying for bed as soon as you’ve finished your bath.

With only a single candle lighting your way you settle down in your bed, pulling the covers up to your chin. The candle is burning lowly so you do not extinguish it. There is no risk of fire now.

You turn your back on the flame, facing the empty side of the bed. Once or twice your mind has wandered to a red-headed beauty that might rest there, but now all thought flee your head.

Instead, your mind focusses sharply on the large, black thing that resides on the opposite pillow. Six eyes of coal black stare at you from above protruding fangs and eight legs support the body of a beast easily the size of your palm.

You don’t realise you’ve screamed until it scuttles back. You’re across the room in an instant, fumbling for the door handle to release the catch and let you out of the room.

Fortunately, someone else gets there first.

The door flies open and you do not hesitate to escape into the dining area. You hardly recognise the flash of red and green as you race past the intruding elf. You only notice them when you’re as far away from your bed as possible and the elf has disappeared inside of your room. They eventually reappear, confusion etched upon a face of perfection.

“What happened?”

Of course, it would be Tauriel who heard your shouts.

Normally her voice warms your heart, now it chills your blood. “It’s gone?” eyes wide with fear you cautiously make your way to the nearest chair, attempting to step onto it without lifting your gaze from the doorway.

“What’s gone? Málo, what frightened you?”

You succeed in climbing onto the chair, though you remain crouched in order to keep Tauriel at eye level. “There was this…. Úvanimo.”

“An Úvanimo?” Tauriel looks at you like you’re losing your mind.

“Yes.” You insist. This must be the first conversation the two of you have ever held and you’re bumbling around like an elfling afraid of the dark! “It could have been a liantë, but it was as big as my hand!”

Tauriel has the decency to look concerned. “May I have permission to search for it?”

You nod quickly. “Please, be my guest.”

Tauriel ducks back inside your bedroom and all is silent for a few minutes. Then… “Orro!” Tauriel’s shouts are almost as loud as yours. There’s a quick successions of bangs and clangs before she reappears. “Do you have tissues?”

You point down to the table top across from you, the commotion having caused you to stand. However you were not yet ready to leave the sanctuary of the chair. Tauriel fetches the tissues and disappears. She vanishes into the bathroom shortly after to dispose of the remains.

“You can come down now.” She looks up at you with an amused expression.

“Was it the only one?”

“I saw no others whilst I was searching.” Tauriel tilts her head, small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She is beautiful.

The Captain, unaware of your thoughts, steps forwards and holds out her hands. “If you do not come down of your own accord then I will fetch you down myself.”

You open your mouth, whether to protest or deliver a smart response you do not know, but instead you give a shout of surprise.

Tauriel’s land on your waist and she lifts you clean off the chair. “I told you I would fetch you!” She sets you down gently, though perhaps her hands linger a little too long on your waist.

“Are those what walk the forest?”

“They are a little bigger.” Tauriel laughs at the face you pull “I doubt the intruder in your bed would grow much larger.”

“I don’t care about its size, I only care that it is gone!”

Tauriel laughs again and it is truly the most beautiful sound that you have ever heard. “You are truly afraid of them?”

“It amuses you?”

“Very much so. Will you be able to sleep tonight?”

You smile slightly. “I’m sure I will be fine.”

“Then I will say goodnight and take my leave. If I am right, you have an early start in the morning.”

You nod your affirmation and she steps around you to the door. “Safe travels and spider-free dreams tonight.”

Suddenly she’s far closer and her lips are resting on your forehead. By the time you realised her actions she is already gone.


End file.
